Lose Yourself
by CalieLoue
Summary: Klaus règne sur la ville et ses habitants, encore plus meurtrier et violent. Il a découvert un pouvoir, le sang d'Elena, vampire, lui offre une puissance incroyable. Quand Caroline disparaît brusquement, Klaus décide de partir à sa recherche avec Kol ainsi que Stefan et Damon.
1. Chapter 1 : Imagine no possessions

Bien le bonjour ou bien le bonsoir, d'abord, je vous souhaite la bienvenue en espérant que vous allez bien. Je viens vous présenter ma première Fan Fiction :) Donc j'en fais une rapide présentation ci-dessous :

Titre : Lose Yourself (inspiration de la chanson "Kim" de Eminem et comme vous pouvez le voir le titre est celui d'une chanson du chanteur)

Créatrice : CalieLoue

Les personnages (mise à parte les inconnues) ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils appartiennent à The Vampire Diaries.

Voilà donc mon premier chapitre immédiatement :

" _Imagine no possessions_  
_I wonder if you can_  
_No need for greed or hunger_  
_A brotherhood of man_"

- Lady. G -

**PDV Caroline**

**-1 décembre 2013, plus d'un an après la transformation d'Elena, 21h30 – Mystic Fall's-**

Je le voyais là, devant moi, tenant Elena avec force et faim. Je ne voyais que son dos mais je le reconnaissais parfaitement, tout comme ma meilleure amie. Il avait plaqué fermement le dos d'Elena à son torse et ses crocs nageaient dans sa gorge. Ses mains à elle le long de son corps immobile, je subissais ce spectacle depuis plusieurs minutes et ça en devenait insupportable. Mes points étaient serrés contre mes hanches et la main de Damon était plaqué contre ma bouche pour étouffer mes hurlements de colère, son bras était enroulé autour de ma taille pour m'empêcher d'aller les séparer. Et j'en avais envie, ne plus la voir se faire mordre par ce monstre, ne plus la voir à sa merci. Je devais vraiment la lui arracher, mais Stefan et Damon ne semblaient vouloir me laisser faire un seul pas. Avec toute la force que je su rassembler, je brisai l'étreinte que Damon avait construit et courrais à vitesse vampirique vers Elena. J'avais sentis une étrange poigne sur mon poignet mais j'avais arrivé à m'en extirper. Je les séparais et assénais un coup violent à la mâchoire de l'Originel qui heurta un des rochers à plusieurs mètres. Il se releva rapidement et avant qu'il ne m'atteigne j'ordonnais à Elena de rejoindre les frères Salvatores et de rentrer au manoir. Elle courra à vitesse vampirique tout comme Klaus qui se trouva en quelques secondes devant moi. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et me poussèrent dans un bruit assourdissant contre un tronc d'arbre qui vacilla. Ma respiration en fût couper. Je repoussa ses mains d'un coup de poignet et le repoussai à mon tour, il recula de quelques pas seulement. Son regard était jaune, littéralement ! Signe que sa transformation allait se déclarer. J'eus soudainement plus peur et tentai de m'échapper en courant à travers la forêt. Mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Klaus qui enveloppa mon bras pour me tourner vers lui. Respire Caroline ! Je tentais sans grande réussite de me libérer de sa poigne de fer. Seulement ma colère accumuler et nos batailles multipliés en 1 an m'avait permis de trouver ses points faibles. Je savais très bien comme le talon était celui d'Achille que le dos était le point faible de Klaus. C'est pour cela qu'en quelques secondes je me hissais dans les arbres, hors de sa vu, attendant quelques secondes à le fixer se tourner et lever les yeux, je me laissais retomber sans un bruit sur son dos, plaçant mes pieds sur ses hanches pour ne pas glisser, jambes fléchis et bras enrouler et serrant son cou, j'enfonçai mon genoux sur sa colonne vertébrale et ses jambes cédèrent sous ce coup, il tomba à terre, ses genoux creuser dans le sol humide de la forêt. Je me détachais de lui et le frappa d'un brusque cou de talon afin qu'il tombe en avant. Je passai devant son visage qu'il leva sur moi, je lui souriais victorieusement et posai ma main sur ma hanche pour lui envoyer un regard qui signifiait "Tu vois, c'est toi qui est à terre !". Ce regard dû l'agacer car sa main se referma sur ma cheville et sans que je ne réalise quoi que se soit, je me retrouvais sur les brindilles de bois. Klaus avait posé sa main sur mon cou en signe de "Si tu bouge, je te tus" et un genoux de chaque côtés de mon corps pour m'empêcher de faire tout geste à son égard. J'essayai en vain de me détacher de lui mais sa main sur ma gorge retenait toute mon attention. Mes deux mains vinrent la rejoindre pour tenter de la séparer de ma peau. Mais plus j'y arrivais plus il appuyais me provoquant une respiration douloureuse et atténuée.

-Pourquoi ?!

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant le sens exacte de sa question. Il compris dans quel état d'esprit je me trouvais et répéta :

-Pourquoi m'en vouloir à ce point ?

-Tu... tu plaisante ? dis-je entre plusieurs toussotements.

-Non ! Réponds !

-Parce que... tu es détestable... dégouttant ! Monstrueux ! Tant de... de chose ignobles ! Et tu ne fais rien... pour que je t'apprécie... réellement !

Après un bref regard meurtrier, sa main desserra mon cou sans pour autant s'en détacher. Il me sourit niaisement alors qu'il déclara sous me regard outré :

-Tu as peur !

-De quoi ? De toi ? Aurais-je fait ça si c'était le cas ?!

-Pas de moi, de toi, _Love_ !

Je fronçai à nouveau les sourcils sous ma propre question : Pourquoi aurais-je peur de moi-même ? Et ne trouvant aucune réponse je la lui posai, il répondit ce que j'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre :

-Tes sentiments pour moi ne sont pas haine ! Et tu as peur de ça, car tes amis seraient trop bêtes pour comprendre !

Je grognai brusquement, je repoussais sans ménagement Klaus qui retomba contre un arbre et l'y plaquais en le frappant de mon point au visage.

-Jamais ! Jamais je n'éprouverais ne serait-ce que de la compassion pour toi !

Mon dos rencontra brutalement un arbre et Klaus m'y rejoignis en m'y appuyant avec force pour que je ne puisse pas fuir à ses mots qui je le savais, retentiraient dans ma tête.

-Tu te voile la face Caroline ! Tu ferme les yeux et tu crois me haïr plus que tout le monde mais tu me hais pour être comme je suis avec toi !

-Violent ? Arrogant ? Monstrueux ! Oui je te hais pour être un monstre, c'est si étonnant ?!

-Protecteur ! Ouvre les yeux !

Sa seconde phrase était dites sous un tout autre ton que le mot précédent, elle était dite sans cris, sans rage, avec une douceur et telle une caresse sur mon visage. Après cette baisse de colère, la haine remonta en moi et je le repoussais une nouvelle fois sur un autre tronc qui chancela. Le tenant à la gorge je lui criai :

-Je sais ce que je vois Klaus ! Et tu n'es pas aussi charmant qu'à l'extérieur !

Je posai une main sur ma bouche sous mes paroles, est-ce que je venais de dire qu'il était "charmant" ? Rien que ça ?! Outch ! Je le vis sourire sous mon allusion et je me sentis extrêmement mal, je voulu disparaître ! Je reculai brusquement loin de lui tendis qu'il s'approchait, je lui hurlais de ne pas s'approcher, de me laisser partir ! Rien y faisait, il avançait d'une démarche provocatrice et féline. Quand mon dos rencontra le tronc d'un arbre, je dû m'arrêter, regardant Klaus s'approcher de plus en plus. Une angoisse naissait lentement au creux de mon ventre, et une boule de peur se forma dans ma gorge. Quand ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille je repoussai d'un coup brusque des poignets ses paumes et lui donna un coup de poing sur la poitrine, ce qui le fit tomber. Je voulus faire demi- tout et rentrer en courant chez moi, sauter sur mon lit et ne plus réfléchir à tout ça ! Mais une main se referma sur mon poignet alors que j'avais parcouru déjà une centaine de mètres, je fus une nouvelle fois plaqué à un arbre mais plus violemment cette fois. Son visage plein de colère s'approcha du mien, serrant mon cou avec une main, me faisant suffoquer de douleur. Je vis soudainement se visage se transformer devant mes yeux, sur une partie de ses joues, de longues veine bleutés apparaissaient et le blanc de ses yeux devint rouge sang. Il entre-ouvrit les lèvres, dévoilant deux canines aiguisés. J'inspirais comme je le pus pour calmer ma peur. Oui, j'avais peur, peur de l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi, peur car à cet instant, je sus qu'il en était capable contrairement à ce que l'on m'avait fait croire durant toute cette année, oui, il était capable de me faire du mal, sans que je m'en rende compte, je l'avais dit, je l'avais dit à voix haute :

-Il en ai capable... Seigneur, il en ai capable...

Je l'avais susurrer pour moi-même mais grâce à son ouï fine, il m'avait entendu. Il desserra son emprise sur mon cou et articula :

-Jamais je ne lèverais la main sur toi, j'en ai déjà trop fais !

-Ne te défile pas Klaus ! Tus-moi, fais le ! le provoquais-je.

-Arrête Caroline ! Vas-t-en !

-Tus-moi ! Suis-je ton véritable...

J'avais entrepris de lui tourner autour en faisant glisser ma main sur son dos de façon provocante, quand j'arrivais devant lui je posai mes paumes sur ses muscles et murmurai :

-Point faible ?

-Non, tu ne l'es pas Caroline, tu es juste, celle à qui il ne faut pas toucher...

-Je ne t'appartiens pas ! crachais-je.

-Tu peux avoir tout les petit-amis que tu le souhaite, je ne m'y opposerais jamais, sauf la seconde où il lèvera la main sur toi d'une quelconque façon !

-Ah oui et que feras-tu, hein ? Tu m'enlèveras, me donnant comme explication un simple "C'est pour ton bien !", tu m'emmèneras visiter de jolie pays, m'offrira des...

Je détachais mon collier en or qu'il m'avait offert il y avait de cela trois mois et le lui jetais en lâchant :

-Bijoux débiles couvert d'aconit pour me protéger ! Et à la fin je fuirais encore rejoindre Elena et Bonnie, comme je l'ai fait les deux dernière fois ?! Ouvre les yeux, toi ! Je ne veux pas de toi et reste à te morfondre dans ta vie misérable en espérant qu'un jour je te saute dans les bras ! Rêve Klaus ! Tes parents te haïssaient, tes parents ! Seule ta sœur, Elijah et Kol sont là pour toi, et lorsqu'ils en auront assez, ils te planteront comme tout le monde là fait ! Tu es insignifiant, monstrueux ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

Je le repoussais violemment et m'en alla lentement à travers les arbres, sous cette lune pleine et blanche qui inondait mon passage de lumière. Je ne me retournais pas et continuais. C'est au bout de quelques minutes que je sus l'erreur que je venais de commettre : Créer le plus gros des mensonge de toute ma vie.

Car oui, je ne pensais pas du tout que c'était de sa faute si ses parents le haïssaient, non, je ne pensais pas non plus que sa famille le laisserait seul, il serait toujours entouré de Rebekah qui l'aimait profondément et de ses deux frères. Je regrettais et je savais déjà que j'allais le regretter encore plus au fil des prochaines heures de culpabilité.

J'entrai dans la maison, les mains tremblantes sur ma clé, peinant pour ouvrir. Puis je refermais la porte dans un bruit sec et m'y adossais. Ma respiration était saccadée et je n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement. Seulement je posai le trousseau de clés dans un bol en bois et avançais vers les escalier pour monter dans ma chambre. Les larmes allaient déjà s'écouler sur mes joues quand une main se plaquait sur ma bouche m'arrachant un hoquet de peur et de surprise. Mes mains se placèrent sur celle de l'inconnu dans l'espoir de m'en détacher, mais il resserra sa poigne tout en me tirant vers la porte d'entrée. J'avais peur, j'étais tellement effrayer que j'avais cessé de respirer. Sa force était incroyable, je tentais de ne pas trébucher, et reculais à la vitesse où il avançait. Quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, sa main glissa mais je n'eus pas le temps de hurler qu'il l'avait replacer, mais cette fois, il ne pinçait pas mon nez. Et son odeur corporel enivra mon nez et je pus reconnaître son identité en moins de quelques secondes. Tyler !

_Voili voilou tout le monde, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous me laisserez quelques Reviews pour me faire part de votre avis sur ce premier chapitre. La suite arrivera bientôt étant déjà écrite :) Je vous pleins de bisoux à vous tous :)_

Calie


	2. Chapter 2 : Her knees weak

**Bien le bonjour ou bien le bonsoir, je viens vous annoncer l'arriver de mon second chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier et je vais de suite répondre à la Review anonyme :**

**Justine : **D'abord merci :D Je pense que la réponse à la plupart de tes questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre :) Pour Caroline, c'est impossible de faire ressentir une douleur moral à Klaus... Oui si elle part avec quelqu'un, dont impulsivité prendra le dessus ! :) Des scènes de jalousie et de confrontation il y en aura sûrement mais je n'en dis pas plus :) Et encore merci à toi :D

_"Yo, _  
_Her palms are sweaty,_  
_Knees weak_  
_Arms are heavy" _  
_-Eminem_

**PDV Caroline**  
**-2 décembre 2013 15h00-**

J'ouvrais les yeux lentement avec souffrance, une douleur lancinante habitait mon corps tout entier. Je ne regardais pas immédiatement où je me trouvais, trop sonné et perdue pour cela, je hissais seulement mon buste à l'aide de mes coude. Le sol était glacial. Une vive lumière faisait alors pleurer mes yeux, je plaçais une main devant ces derniers afin de m'en protéger tout en découvrant la pièce maculés dans laquelle je me trouvais. C'était une petite salle sombre et sale, le sol était recouvert de moisissures, d'assiettes à moitié brisée et surtout, de sang sec. Je me soulevais grâce au mur sur lequel j'avais sûrement été jeté et c'était une tapisserie baroque et couverte de saleté qui me soulevaient le cœur. Je replaçais les os de mon poignet briser à leur place initial et le tournais afin de m'assurer de sa rotation. Ensuite, posant une main sur mon ventre qui semblait creusé par la faim, j'avançais vers la légère lumière qui s'échappait des rideaux fermer. Quand j'entrais dans le rayon du soleil, je fis un pas en arrière en étouffant un cri de douleur, je regardais ma main dans un geste inconscient et aperçu que ma bague ni était plus. J'avalais ma salive, angoissée, et me dirigeais vers l'étagère sur laquelle étaient posés de multiples objets, statuettes, crucifix, bougies usées, allumettes, verres crasseux et autres. Je pris le chapelet suspendu sur le mur dans ma main et l'observais attentivement, il était noir, je caressais les perles sombres jusqu'à la croix et le relâchai quand la porte s'ouvrit en un bruit strident. Il tomba au sol, j'y jetai un rapide coup d'œil pour m'assurer que les perle de bois ne s'étaient pas répondus sur le planché. Puis je relevai la tête sur la jeune femme qui s'avançait vers la fenêtre. Elle tira sur le rideaux et je criai soudainement, le soleil me heurtant de plein fouet comme si l'on m'avait couverte d'essence et que l'on m'avait jeté une allumette. Je tentais de m'enfoncer dans le coin que créait le mur et le côté de l'étagère, je trouvais l'ombre, et ma peau se referma, je soupirai d'aise, mais je fus tirer brusquement par le poignet, me mettant face au rayon de lumière, je vis le visage de Tyler, il me tenait fermement par les épaules, immobile, je bougeais comme je le pouvais afin de m'extirper de ses mains mais il avait une force contre laquelle je ne pouvais me battre, mais je lui hurlai :

-Tyler, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, je t'en pris, lâche-moi.

Il me poussa contre le mur où le soleil laissait place à l'ombre, je soufflais, les brûlures guérissant en quelques secondes. Il posa sa main autour de ma gorge, en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, malgré la douleur qu'il me procurait, je lui rendis son baiser. Posant mes mains sur sa taille, je l'aimais, il était mon petit-ami et j'ignorais pourquoi je me trouvais ici, ce que je savais c'est que ce n'était pas de son plein grès qu'il m'avait conduit ici, et cela me rassurait grandement. Quand sa main remonta sur mon visage pour caresser ma joue, je posai mon front sur son torse avec apaisement. Je savais que je n'allais pas rester ici encore longtemps et que je pouvais à nouveau souffler. Je me laissais aller à l'étreinte qu'il m'offrait. Mais il se détacha de moi après une courte minute et s'approcha de la jeune femme, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans, il lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui indiquer de sortir derrière lui ce qu'elle fit, les voyant refermer la porte je criais en courant vers la porte encore entre-ouverte :

-Tyler, attends !

J'avais oublier ce maudit soleil qui transforma ma peau blanche en des boursouflures, je me renfermai dans un coin, et me laissai glisser sur le sol répugnant. Je soupirais, je peinais à laisser mes yeux ouverts. J'étendis mes jambes le long du mur afin de ne pas les exposer au soleil et me laissai porter en attendant que la porte ne s'ouvre une nouvelle fois.

**PDV Bonnie**  
**-2 décembre 2013 19h00-**

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux en soupirant d'angoisse, le téléphone collé à mon oreille. Aucune voix ne retentit mise à part celle de la femme du répondeur et je décidais de laisser un message :

-Caroline ! Bon sang, où es-tu, tout le monde s'inquiète ici, je suis passé chez toi, personne, je sais que ta mère est en voyage pour un meurtre dans le Tennessee mais toi, où tu es ? Rappelle-moi ou bien Elena ! On t'embrasse !

Je raccrochai, encore plus inquiète, je lui avais envoyé des tas de sms, je l'avais appelé plus de dix fois dans l'espoir de l'entendre répondre, mais rien. Non, nous restions dans l'ignorance avec une énorme angoisse. Elena et moi n'avions pas vu Caroline au lycée, et étant un lundi, nous nous étions simplement dit qu'elle avait loupé son réveille. Mais l'après-midi, si ce n'était qu'une panne de réveille, elle serait venu après le déjeuné, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Alors dès la sonnerie, nous nous étions rendu chez Caroline, la porte était fermée, sa voiture était garée devant, mais malgré nos appels répétés, et nos coups à la porte, elle n'avait pas ouvert, et ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas là. Mais la présence de sa voiture indiquait qu'elle n'avait quitter la ville. Elena m'avait expliqué ce qui s'était produit la veille au soir et nous en avons conclus que Klaus l'a retenait. Nous sommes allés au manoir et Elena plus forte qu'en humaine avait défoncé la porte.  
Je me retrouvais donc là dans la chambre de Klaus. Je jetais mon portable sur l'Originel, Elena venait de quitter le manoir et je me retrouvais seule.

-C'est toi et je le sais ! Où est-elle ? Ça ne lui arrive pas de ne pas répondre ! De ne pas nous ouvrir ! Où l'as-tu enfermé ?!

Je le fusillais du regard alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il avait beau me répéter son innocence, je n'en croyais aucun mot. C'était un monstre, un meurtrier. Un homme entra dans la pièce.

-Kyle, sors d'ici, va chasser ! ordonna Klaus avec hargne.

L'homme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de disparaître en moins d'une seconde. Klaus se tourna vers moi et approcha lentement, le visage froid.

-Je hais, que l'on m'accuse de quelque chose que je n'ai pas commis !  
-Oh cesse de nous mentir, je m'en fiche, je vais la trouver !

Je me retourna et commençais à avancer dans le couloir du manoir, je savais que Klaus me suivait avec agacement, mais je m'en fichais, je voulais trouver ma meilleure amie, la sortir de cette immense maison comparable à un grand labyrinthe. Je devais la trouver, la sortir de cet enfer, si Klaus là retenais, ce n'était pas pour la bonne cause et je le savais. Je descendis les multiples marches, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas tomber avec mes bottes à talons. Je savais qu'elle était là ! Je marchais d'un pas décidé, j'ouvrais une double porte et arrivait dans un immense salon, le séjour, il était très grand, beau et luxueux, seulement elle n'était pas là, j'en sortis poussant l'Originel de mon chemin et entrait dans la cuisine, rien non plus.  
Après avoir parcouru la totalité du manoir, je me tournais vers Klaus et lui donna un coup sur le menton.

-Où est Caroline ?!

Klaus me plaqua contre le mur avec violence, me coupant le souffle, il me tint le cou avec force et me cracha au visage avec rage :

-Je n'ai pas cacher Caroline ! Elle n'est pas ici et j'ignore où elle est ! Hier soir, elle m'a cracher ses quatre vérité et est rentré chez elle !  
-Vous... vous vous êtes encore battus c'est ça ?!

Je vis Klaus baisser les yeux, je crus lire une expression désolé, mais ce ne fut qu'une courte fraction de seconde et il relevait ses yeux vers moi. Retrouvant un regard froid, une expression de colère et il articula la haine transperçant sa voix :

-Encore oui, encore Bonnie ! Elle m'a encore frapper, montrant qu'elle me déteste, et je me suis encore défendu. Nous nous sommes encore expliquer entre deux coups et nous nous sommes encore détester !

Klaus et Caroline, en un an, s'étaient tant de fois battus, on ne comptait plus. Si Caroline se rendait chez les Mikaelson sur un coup de tête, nous savions que c'était pour se défouler sur Klaus, c'était devenus une habitude, mais nous savions que Caroline ne risquait pas de mourir sous ses coups, premièrement, car elle était forte, très forte et que Klaus n'en était pas capable. Je savais que Caroline haïssait Klaus et elle le prouvait dans ses geste, c'était une haine immense. Il ne semblait pas bien l'accepter... Mais qui sait, c'était sûrement un rôle pour faire fondre ma meilleure amie. En parlant de Caroline, je ne l'avais toujours pas trouvé, et quelque chose me disait que je ne là trouverais finalement pas au manoir.

-Elle te hait ! Comme nous tous, mais elle n'est pas là, alors il vaux mieux que je rentre ! Pardons ?

Il s'éloigna pour me laisser passer et je sortis en trombe après qu'il m'ait rendu mon téléphone portable.

** PDV Klaus**  
**-2 décembre 2013 20h30-**

J'avais tout préparé, j'avais pris quelques affaire, et Kol avait décidé de me suivre après lui avoir expliqué la situation, même après quelques blague sarcastiques déplacés, il avait été dans sa chambre apporté quelques affaires lui aussi. J'avais déjà la raison du départ de Caroline en tête, moi ! J'avais encore une fois fais fuir, effrayé. Je le savais bien, Caroline avait prit la fuite pour ne plus voir mon visage, elle me haïssait, et malgré mes effort pour lui faire nier, je devais m'y faire, elle me détestait. Je ne lui avais jamais rien d'aussi directe qu'à Elena ou à Bonnie... non elle avait été épargné de mon sort. Je ne le regrettais pas, simplement je me détestais de l'avoir fais fuir. Je savais qu'elle reviendrait, il y avait ses amis ici, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, qu'elle les abandonnerais pour sa haine contre moi. Mais je préférais la trouver moi-même, lui dire à elle aussi ses quatre vérités en face et la ramener de force à Mystic Fall's s'il le fallait.

-Nik ! Nik ! m'interpella Bekah.

Je me tournais vers elle, sortant de mes pensées et la regardais fixement, un sourire était collé à ses lèvres, un sourire faux. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le faire mais elle l'avait fait, pour me faire croire qu'elle appréciait ce que je faisais pour cette fille. En réalité elle détestait Caroline tout autant que Caroline la détestait. C'était réciproque, ce n'était donc pas un problème. Un an de dispute répétés, parfois plus violente que les précédentes, toujours à se cracher au visage comme deux serpents. Toujours à se ruer de coups, combien avais-je mis de gifle à Caroline, troquant mes douloureux coup de phalange contre une gifle simple mais violente pour la faire cesser de me frapper comme sur un punching-ball. Souvent ça ne fonctionnait pas et je devais lui crier un truc idiot qui là faisait arrêter et c'était alors les mots qui remplaçaient les coups... Et quand c'était son heure d'explications, je préférais à chaque fois être ruer de coups que d'entendre ce qu'elle crachait.

-Tu sais que tu vas avoir droit au spectacle comique de notre chère frère ?!  
-S'il se montre utile en la trouvant, je peux faire avec !  
-Tu sais avec Kol, on peut faire une bande annonce, du genre... hum... vous vouliez rire ? Vous vouliez crier ? Alors installez-vous devant votre téléviseur car Kol Mikaelson va commencer son show ! Sarcasme insupportable, blague grotesque et envie de meurtre seront au rendez-vous ! Bonne soirée !

Elle avait récité cette bande-annonce personnalisé tout en agitant les bras comme si les mots défilaient devant nous. Je lui souris. Devais-je la prendre dans mes bras, c'était ma sœur, mais se serait briser ma carapace de glace que j'avais mis tant de temps à construire autour de mon esprit. Je décidais alors de lui faire une petite tape sur la tête et de m'éloigner d'elle tenant mon sac sur une épaule. Kol descendit les escalier sur la rampe comme un pauvre adolescent en manque de sensation forte. Quand il s'approcha de moi, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres je lui dis :

-Arrête de faire l'humain Kol !  
-Oh qu'est ce que tu peux être ennuyant quand tu es épris d'une gazelle, toi !

Je lui frappais et bras de mon point et répondis :

-Je ne suis pas épris comme tu le dis ! Ni d'une gazelle ni d'un autre animal de la savane petit frère.  
-Tu sais très bien de quoi il parle Nik ! déclara Bekah de la salle de séjour.  
-Arrêtez avec ça, je n'aime pas cette fille, est-ce claire ?!

Kol soupira, et je sortis du manoir suivis de mon jeune frère. Nous entrâmes dans la voiture de Kol, elle serait bien mieux que ma nouvelle Jaguar. Celle de Kol était plus haute, plus spacieuse et plus confortable que les voitures plates comme les Porsches. En effet, mon frère venait de s'approprier une BMW X6 noire, Kol frôlant le mètre 85 , avait chercher une voiture dans laquelle il rentrerait sans difficulté et l'avait trouvé après un mois de crise d'enfant gâté, nous rabâchant que personne n'était capable de fabriquer une luxueuse voiture dans lequel il pourrait ne pas toucher de sa tête le plafonnier. Je savais que ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer conduire sinon nous ne partirions jamais du manoir. Je bouclais ma ceinture en jetant mon sac sur la banquette arrière et reposais ma tête sur le siège. Soupirant.

-Alors Monsieur Rabat-joie, où allons-nous ?  
-Elle a dû quitté Mystic Fall's, sinon elle serait aller au lycée, donc nous allons commencer par les alentours ! J'ai posté mes hybrides un peu partout, presque toute la ville est transformer en vampire et formé pour la bataille, ils couvriront nos arrières !  
-Tes hybrides Nik ? Tu n'en a qu'une quinzaine ! Notre chère sœur ne t'a pas laisser plus de temps pour en faire d'autre !  
-Peut être, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'une personne mal-attentionné puisse faire face à dix vampires affamés et forts !  
-Pourquoi transformer autant d'adolescents ?! Le lycée sera bientôt un lycée vampirique Nik !  
-Je m'amuse et...  
-Je sais tu forme ton armée ! Bon trêve de bavardage allons rechercher ta Barbie !

Je soupirais bruyamment, lui prouvant mon mécontentement et il démarra la voiture dans l'allée.  
Après quelques minutes de routes, il appuya son doigt sur la radio et une musique bruyante enveloppa la pièce, je discernais parfaitement la voix de se chanteur qui enveloppait la maison continuellement ces jours-ci :

"How could you?  
Just leave me and love him out the blue  
Oh, what's a matter Kim?  
Am I too loud for you?"

-Sérieusement Kol ?

"Too bad bitch, your gonna finally hear me out this time  
At first, I'm like all right  
You wanna throw me out? That's fine!  
But not for him to take my place, are you out you're mind?  
This couch, this TV, this whole house is mine!  
How could you let him sleep in our bed?  
Look at Kim  
Look at your husband now!"

Mon frère bougeait la tête tout en frappant sur son volant. Cette chanson était violente, insultait-il sa petite-amie ? Il me semblait, j'appréciais le tempo malgré la violence.

-Kol ?! Tu nous rabâche les oreille avec ce chanteur toute la journée...  
-Je te rappel que cette voiture m'appartient !

Je me tournais décidant de ne pas négocier avec lui. Il fallait que je là trouve, il fallait que je la ramène à Mystic Fall's. Il le fallait !

**PDV Caroline**  
**-3 décembre 2013 1h00-**

Je criais de douleur tandis que la jeune femme plantait un objet pointu en verre dans ma jambe, elle se nommait Allera. Un homme se tenait derrière moi, ses jambes coinçant fermement ma taille et des bras retenant mes épaules contre lui pour ne pas que je bouge. La jeune femme me souriait d'un sourire sournois. Mes larmes se multipliaient sur mon visage humide et brûlé. Depuis des heures, ils me torturaient de toute façon possible. Je savais que mon corps ne guérissait plus, je n'avais plus cette force qui me reliait au surnaturel. J'étais faible, je ne guérissais pas et je saignais de plus en plus, mon jean grisâtre claire était couvert de tâche pourpre. Montrant les emplacement où cette objet tranchant en verre avait traverser ma peau. Je souffrais, et j'avais beau tenter de bouger mes jambes, la douleur était trop forte. Allera avait exercé un sortilège puissant s'aidant du soleil sur ma peau puis tout était devenue noire. Je m'étais réveiller sur le sol, mes cheveux blond couvert de sang, mes mains brûlées et pourtant le soleil ne me touchait plus. Immédiatement, j'avais tenter de me lever, ce que j'avais fait sans trop de problème, puis je m'étais aperçu de la présence de la jeune sorcière et d'un homme, il était grand et fort, semblable à la carrure de Tyler. Ensuite tout s'était précipité l'homme m'avait jeté douloureusement contre le mur et mon corps ne s'était pas remit du choc, puis les coups et les blessures m'avaient encore affaiblis. Sur un coup de tête, je regroupais mes jambes les fléchissais rapidement et écrasai les paumes de mes pieds sur le ventre rebondis de la femme, je devinais qu'un bébé y était niché car elle se le tenait presque constamment. Allera vola sur le mur d'en face et l'homme commençant à resserrer sa poigne. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je me doutais que Klaus se cachait là dessous, ils étaient sûrement sous les ordres de l'Originel et c'était pour cela que Tyler m'avait enlever. J'en étais presque certaine et cela me mit dans une colère noire. Je grognai inconsciemment et arrivai à me détacher de l'homme. Quand je me tournai vers lui pour lui mettre mon pieds à la figure, il était debout, le regard jaune. C'était donc un loup garou, craignant alors pour ma vie, je reculais, trébuchant sur la femme qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever, elle se leva sur ses paumes et se hissa sur moi pour me tenir à la gorge, je suffoquais, mais arrivais malgré la douleur de mes blessures, à lui asséner un coup de genoux dans le visage. Elle tomba en arrière et je me relevai en m'aidant du mur et lui lançais un violent coup au visage.  
L'homme me plaqua violemment contre le mur et ma tête se fit douloureuse. Il serrait les dents, mais brusquement je le vis reculer en criant, il tomba au sol et je crus alors que Bonnie venait d'entrer dans la porte et lui provoquait un anévrisme, mais il s'avéra que ce n'était pas le cas. Je vis simplement ses os se retourner dans son corps, se tordant dans plusieurs sens, je lisais la douleur sur son visage. En quelques secondes il était en loup et je retenais ma respiration, il me sauta dessus, je glissais au sol en me protégeant du mieux que je le pouvais de mes mains, mais je sentis ses dents s'enfoncer dans la chaire de mon avant-bras. Je criais de douleur, souffrant atrocement. Il s'éloigna, son regard lançait des flammes tandis que je suffoquais. La morsure semblait enflammer mon bras que je plaquai contre ma poitrine.

**Voili voilou jeune gens, j'espère donc qu'il vous a plus :D Alors la chanson que Klaus et Kol écoutent, si vous voulez vous faire une idée, c'est "Kim" de Eminem ! Je ne suis pas fan, mais bon, comme c'est celle qui m'a donné l'idée de la Fan-fiction, je me suis dis autant y faire hommage :D Alors une idée sur la suite des événements :D En attendant, laissez moi des Reviews pour me donner votre avis.**  
** Bisous**

**Calie.**


	3. Chapter 3 : It's morphing me

Coucou à tous :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera et que tout ce qui s'y trouve répondra à vos questions:D Voilà, je réponds aux reviews anonymes :

**Justin** : Merci d'abord, ensuite j'espère que toute tes questions seront éclairé dans ce chapitre là, tes souhaits ne se trouvent pas dans celui ci mais j'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même:)

**Chupa14** : Merci beaucoup :) Le voilà

**_"_****_It's holding me, morphing me_**_  
_**_And forcing me to strive_**_  
_**_To be endlessly cold within_**_  
_**_And dreaming I'm alive_****_"_**

**_- Muse -_**

**PDV Klaus **

**- 3 décembre 2013 23h00 -**

Je n'avais pas dormi, je ne voulais pas, j'avais pris secrètement le volant tandis que nous nous étions arrêtés et que Kol s'était allongé sur la banquette arrière de la BMW. Je ne voulais pas perdre ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, je savais que Caroline, en fuyant la ville, risquait de rencontrer des bêtes sauvages qui n'hésiterait pas à sauter au cou de la jeune vampire et d'y planter leurs dents. Si je n'arrivais pas à temps dans un tel moment, elle pourrait en périr et alors, ce serait totalement de ma faute. Premièrement, c'était de ma faute si elle était partie, deuxièmement, je n'étais pas arrivé à temps pour la sauver... encore. Décidément, je devais avouer qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de moi, elle dépendait certainement de moi aussi... Vus ce qu'elle risquait chaque jours où j'étais parfois le seul à pouvoir la dépêtrer de ces dangers, vraiment... Je décidais d'accélérer, c'était vraiment parfait que la voiture ne fasse aucun bruit, je repoussais au plus loin la confrontation avec mon frère.

J'épiais les alentours, discernant quelques personnes au loin, projetant leur ombre grâce à la lumière chaleureuse de la maison derrière eux. Je pouvais aller leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas vus cette jeune fille suicidaire. Je tournais le volant afin de les gagner, m'approchant d'eux, j'arrêtais la voiture, et après avoir lancer un regard à Kol, je descendis, il dormait, mais si quelques choses se passait mal, je savais qu'il se réveillerait en quelques secondes. Je fermais doucement la porte, c'était une ridicule maison, elle devait comporter à peine deux pièces... Je m'approchais de ces trois personnes. Je reconnus rapidement Tyler qui tourna la tête et entra en trois secondes dans la maison. Je serrais ma mâchoire, et si elle était partie le rejoindre justement, si elle était partie avec lui et non seule. Il y avait cet homme imposant, nous montrant ces muscles en étant torse nu. Il riait avec une jeune-femme aux cheveux blonds, ils avaient tous deux l'aire d'être sale et couvert de terre. Surtout l'homme.

-Bonsoir ! déclara l'homme.

Je hochais simplement la tête sans aucun sourire et leur demanda en quelques secondes :

-Vous n'auriez pas vus une adolescente, environs 1 mètre 70, de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, plutôt jolie !

Ils se sourirent à ma descriptions. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je sentais parfaitement l'odeur du sang divaguer autour de nous, il ne venait pas d'eux c'était certains. Cependant ils me fixèrent en me souriant et déclarèrent :

-Non ! Son prénom ?

-Mais... cette descriptions me rappelle celle de la fiancé de Tyler, Allera !

Je me figeais au mot fiancée. Alors comme ça... Tyler avait demander à Caroline des fiançailles ?! A Caroline ? Celle qui avait subit ses foudres pendant tellement de temps ? Je sentis la colère monter en moi mais cependant je tentais de la neutraliser.

-Ne serait-elle pas... Caroline ?

-C'est ça !

-Elle n'est pas ici, elle vit à Mystic Fall's !

Cette phrase me fit craindre qu'ils ne l'avaient belle et bien pas vus. Pourtant quelques questions fleurissaient dans ma tête. Je devais savoir si Tyler l'avait vu depuis sa disparition, si il leur avait confier certaine informations qui me permettraient de retrouver la jolie blonde qui m'avait fait faut bons après m'avoir jeter mes quatre vérités au visage. Dans un sens je n'y étais pas insensible, elle avait touché un point sensible en moi, la solitude. Certes, être seul m'apportait un certain contrôle de tout et de tout le monde, mais derrière cela, il y avait... cette peur de terminer en cendre sans avoir dire vraiment ce que je ressentais... Cette peur de simplement me retrouver seul, toujours seul.

Soudainement, j'entendis cette voix... si parfaite...

**PDV Caroline **

**- 3 décembre 23h00 - **

Je respirais difficilement, allongée au sol comme comateuse, je ne voyais par vraiment où je me trouvais, même si j'imaginais encore parfaitement cette chambre hideusement délabrée où l'on venait de me laisser sans remord. J'entendais leur rire stridents et macabres qu'émettaient Tyler, l'homme qui m'avait mordu dont j'avais appris le nom qui était Ron, et Allera. Je tentais de me lever doucement du sol pour ne serait-ce que me hisser sur mes fesses, sans grands résultats. Tyler entra et me serrait contre lui, pas dans une étreinte amoureuse ou attentionnée, non, plutôt dans une poigne de fer, il me serrait avec force, coupant mon souffle à chaque pas que je tentais de faire vers la porte close. Sa main était plaquée contre ma bouche, m'interdisant formellement de crier ou de ne serait-ce que parler et je compris pourquoi quand une voix à l'accent britannique s'éleva dans les aires... Klaus... Je compris à ses paroles qu'il me cherchait moi, et pourtant Allera lui assurait que je n'étais pas là, je tentais de courir, mais il resserra sa poigne autour de ma taille, bloquant brusquement ma respiration après quoi je posai ma main sur ma poitrine tout en inspirant en tentant de respirer. Je tentais de me détacher tendis que j'entendais la voix de Klaus, que je n'aurais jamais cru vouloir entendre le plus longtemps possible. Elle m'assurait que je pouvais m'en sortir, cependant le bras de fer de mon petit ami commença lentement à compresser ma taille, je fus rapidement serré si fort que ma vue se brouillait. Je n'eus autre utilité que de tenter quelque chose qui me paressait les plus idiotes... Je voulais m'en sortir. Je voulais partir d'ici. Et la seule chose que je pouvais tenter était de penser si fort... penser jusqu'à ce qu'il m'entende. Je savais qu'il était là, à quelques mètres seulement, séparer d'un mur et qu'il pouvait me venir en aide, il avait la possibilité de battre toutes ces bêtes. Tyler enfouie son visage dans mon cou tandis que je récitais en boucle dans ma tête : "Je t'en pris... aide-moi... je t'en pris... Je suis là, Klaus ! Je t'en pris...".

Je ne cessais de me le répéter jusqu'à ce que je ne le puisse plus, une douleur vive naissait dans mon cou, je compris que Tyler venait d'y planter ses crocs. Je hurlai à travers sa paume, entendant de moins en moins ce qui m'entourait, juste des bruits étouffés, des cris, des objets se brisant, tout était flou. Tyler aspirait mon sang avec hargne. Je ne vis rapidement plus rien, me trouvant dans un coin noir de ma tête priant Dieu pour que Klaus m'est entendus. Je perdais espoir, j'allais mourir. La prise de Tyler se détacha d'un seul cou et je m'effondrai au sol dans un bruit. Je fus soulever de ce plancher répugnant par deux bras forts, je tentai de soulever mon bras pour m'attacher à son cou, j'ignorais qui il était mais je me sentais rassurer, en vie. Une main se posa sur mon cou, des hurlements, de rages se faisaient entendre tandis que je sentis une vague glacial me traverser et éteindre les flammes douloureuse qui me consumaient depuis plusieurs heures dû à la blessure. Je sentis que nous avancions et en moins d'une seconde, quelque chose de moue remplaçait les bras musclés. J'entendis un grondement de moteur alors qu'une minute plus tard une portière se claquait bruyamment et qu'une présence soulevait mon buste pour le poser sur des cuisses. Je voulais ouvrir les yeux mais une voix me l'interdisait... encore. Ce n'était pas celle d'aucun des individus qui m'avaient enlevés. Je posai mes mains sur ma poitrine, tandis qu'une douleur me déchirait de l'intérieur, un hurlement traversa mes lèvres et de nouvelles larmes se versèrent sur mes joues.

-Chut, calme-toi... inspire Caroline... tu dois le faire... inspire... vraiment !

Je pleurais à chaude larme quand la voix de Klaus s'éleva dans la voiture, des crissements de pneus éveillaient ma peur et mon angoisse de ne rien y voir. Quand la voiture pilla brusquement. Des bras m'empêchèrent de voler. Une portière s'ouvrit et la voix de Damon s'éleva dans le véhicule.

-Derrière les Salvatore ! s'écria une voix qui ne me disait que peu.

-Merde ! Caroline, où était-elle ?! renchérit alors Damon.

-Avec ce chien de Tyler ! Ce crétin, cet erreur de la nature !

Je vis alors que dans ma tête se dessina le scénario que je n'osais ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, Klaus volant le cœur qui était nicher dans la poitrine de Tyler. Je pus susurrer :

-Tu... l'as tuer ?

Je serrai immédiatement ma mâchoire sous la douleur que provoqua ma poitrine et je savais, ignorant comment, que la douleur provenait de mes poumons en personnes. J'entendis seulement un faible "Non" venant de Klaus. Ça brûlait atrocement, comme si je devais arracher ma peau pour pouvoir faire cesser la douleur, je tirais sur le col de mon tee-shirt de toute mes forces, mais rien y faisait ce qui me surprenait, deux mains enveloppèrent mes poignets pour les poser sur mon ventre, mais je pleurais et gigotais dans tous les sens.

-Tiens ses jambes ! ordonna Klaus quand deux portières se fermèrent.

Ah non ! Je tentais de frapper la personne qui retenait mes jambes mais sa force était bien plus puissante que la mienne.

-Que vas-tu faire ?!

-Redémarrer ses poumons !

J'ouvrais brusquement les yeux sur le visage de Klaus, je commençais à bouger plus violemment pour me détacher d'eux, je vis Stefan retourner de son siège, le visage grave, tandis que la voiture avait repris la route.

-Mais elle est morte Klaus... pourquoi tu...

-Tu n'entends pas son cœur battre ?! Kol et moi n'avons pas mangé depuis que l'on est partie et je peu t'assurer que son sang me donne envie de le boire entièrement !

-Mais...

-Oui elle ne peu pas guérir !

J'écoutais à peine ce qu'il disait après qu'il ait dit qu'il entendait mon cœur battre. Comme le disait Damon, j'étais morte, c'était donc impossible que mon cœur n'émette un seul battement. Cependant je sentis des doigts froids déchirer le hauts de mon tee-shirt, je paniquais, tout en toussant de douleur, j'essayais de retirer ces mains de moi, elles m'effrayaient. J'enroulai mes bras autour de ma poitrine pour qu'il n'y arrive pas, il soupira quand un silence se fit entendre. Des mains empoignèrent mon bras mordu.

-Caroline ! C'est un loup ?

Je hochais la tête tout en continuant de verser de nombreuses larmes, je savais qu'elle était la seule option pour rester en vie, le sang de Klaus.

Les minutes passèrent et en un temps qui me parut une heure, la voiture s'arrêta et les portières s'ouvrirent en même temps, je fût soulever doucement et porter à l'intérieur, j'avais les yeux clos, je ne voyais rien et je sentais ces deux bras musclés me déposer sur une surface moelleuse. Je les entendait à peine parler, mes oreilles étaient comme endoloris.

**PDV Stefan :**

**- 4 décembre 1h15 Manoir Mikaelson - **

Je m'asseyais près de Caroline, tenant sa main entre les miennes, elle était dans un piteux état, les coups que ses agresseurs lui avaient asséné avait laisser un sang rouge s'écouler sur sa peau. Je devais la soigner, mais je savais qu'il fallait qu'elle accepte que je lui retire ses vêtements. Il fallait cependant que j'ai son accord. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ai peur de moi, je savais que Klaus ne pouvait pas la toucher et cela me rassura, je ne voulais pas la voir sous ses mains qui tant de fois avaient tués.

-Écoute Caroline... Je dois te soigner... je dois voir tes blessures... tu accepte que je...

Je fus couper par un rapide hochement de tête et elle reprit d'une voix faible...

-Klaus est présent ?

Je tournai la tête vers mon ancien meilleur ami, il avait la mâchoire serrée, il savait, ou du moins, il s'apprêtait à ce que Caroline lui demande de sortir. Elle se fichait bien qu'il l'ait sortie de cette enfer, des mains meurtrières de ses kidnappeurs, elle lui était peut-être reconnaissante, mais elle ne l'acceptera jamais et bien que s'il n'avait pas été là, elle serait peut-être morte, elle se fichait qu'il ait pus la sauver. Elle le haïssait bien trop profondément pour qu'il remonte dans son estime pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il resterait sûrement à vie au plus bas de l'échelle.

-Oui...

-Vas-t-en alors ! Sors Klaus !

Il ferma les yeux, la mâchoire contractée et sortie en claquant la porte d'une des nombreuses chambre à couché inhabité du manoir. Je me tournai vers Caroline, les larmes perlaient encore par dizaine sur ses joues de porcelaine. Je passai mes doigts sur sa peau afin de les supprimer. Sa poitrine faisait de violent sursaut, je savais qu'elle cherchait de l'aire. Je me penchais sur elle, c'est vrai qu'il battait, Klaus n'avait donc pas pas perdu la tête. Je soulevai son tee-shirt lentement, fixant sa réaction d'un œil inquiet, elle fermait les yeux avec force. Je passais ma main dans son dos et soulevais son buste en lui retirant son tee-shirt, son ventre était couvert de bleus, de douloureux hématomes. Quand je les frôlai de mes doigts, elle gémit de douleur. Je quittais doucement la pièce et hurlais au milieu du couloir :

-Une bassine d'eau et une serviette !

Je rentrais dans la chambre et en moins d'une minute la porte s'ouvrit sur... Rebekah, elle souffla exacerbée. Elle me tendit la bassine dans laquelle était plongée la serviette de bain blanche et je la posai au sol, Rebekah sortit rapidement afin de ne pas traîner dans la même pièce que Caroline. C'est vrai qu'en dehors de Klaus, Rebekah non plus n'était pas très portée dans le cœur de Caroline. Je plongeai un peu plus la serviette dans l'eau tiède. L'essorais doucement en la tordant et commençais à la déposer délicatement sur ses marques, elle eu un sursaut, je me risquais à poser ma paume au dessus de son cœur, il battait, lentement. Je tapotais délicatement sur les zones bleus.

Plusieurs minutes après, je me refusais à retirer son jean entièrement, trouvant que c'était assez déplacer, je me risquais donc simplement à déchirer les zones qui s'avéraient avoir été transpercer. Je fixais avec effarement ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, je ne pouvais pas simplement désinfecter, il fallait que les coupures se referment elles étaient beaucoup trop profondes. Je vis que Caroline était prise de violents spasmes dû à ses larmes. Elle avait mal, c'était comme si ça douleur se faisait ressentir dans la grande chambre. Je commençais à essuyer délicatement les marques de sang séchés et après cela, je décidais de m'approcher de son visage. Je mordis mon poignets et commençai par le poser sur les lèvres de Caroline qui me repoussait brusquement en ouvrant les yeux.

-C'est moi Caroline ! Il faut que tes coupures se referment !

Elle essuya doucement le sang qui avait couler le long de son menton.

-S'il te plaît... laisse-moi faire... d'accord...

Je m'approchais d'elle doucement et reposai mes crocs dans ma chaire et lui fit s'abreuver de mon sang. Il coulait dans sa gorge comme une boisson normal. Je regardais ses blessures se refermer et laisser place à une peau nette. Je retirais mon poignet et elle essuya d'un geste vif le sang à ses lèvres. Elle se leva d'un bond, elle allait mieux. Posa instinctivement une main sur sa poitrine et se retourna en me souriant, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux bleus.

-Je... je suis... je suis humaine ? Je suis humaine !

Je lui rendis son sourire et elle me sauta dans les bras, elle ne remarqua pas ma gène quand elle le fit, elle était tout de même en soutiens-gorge. Néanmoins je l'entourai de mes bras, sentant sa peau tiède sous mes mains. Elle venait de retrouver la joie de vivre malgré ce qu'il venait de lui arrivé. Ce qui me rassurait dans tout ça c'est qu'elle pouvait dire au revoir à ses batailles avec Klaus, ce qui au contraire m'inquiétait, c'est que s'il lui prenait l'envie de passer ses nerfs sur lui comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle n'aurait plus de quoi se défendre. Elle se détacha de moi en couvrant brusquement sa poitrine de ses bras et en rougissant ce qui me fit sourire. Je lui tandis son tee-shirt qui avait été déchiré par Klaus, mais elle le regardait surprise. Rapidement je me rendis dans le couloir à chercher la sœur Mikaelson, j'entrais dans une chambre qui avait une porte blanche comparé à toutes les autres. La chambre était immense, dans différents tons de rose, un lit énorme à baldaquin. Je sus que c'était sa chambre, Rebekah sortit par une porte, les cheveux enrouler dans une serviette, plongée dans un petit short en satin noir et dans un haut à fine bretelles de la même couleur. Elle appliquait une crème sur son visage et quand elle me vit elle se figea.

-Ne te gène pas pour me reluquer Stefan ! dit-elle ironiquement en prenant rapidement un peignoir et en s'en couvrant.

Je pensais qu'il y avait plusieurs années en arrière, elle m'y aurait encouragé, ce qui me fit sourire. En effet Rebekah n'avait jamais été pudique avec moi ni avec quiconque il me semblait donc qu'elle avait changé.

-Tu peux me prêter un pyjama convenable, pas comme celui que tu porte...

-Pour toi ? C'est la chambre d'à côté...

-Fais pas l'idiote ! Pour Caroline !

Elle ouvra grand les yeux en plaquant son peignoir contre elle et en avançant vers son bureau de petite princesse en bois blanc. Elle prit un stylo rapidement et s'assied sur sa chaise.

-Si tu crois que je vais prêter un de mes pyjama à cette petite garce blonde, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil Stefan !

Je soupirais et me dirigeais vers la grande armoire qui se trouvait contre un mur tandis que Rebekah commençait à écrire sur une feuille de papier, je cherchais des ensembles avec un pantalon, mais aucun n'en comportait, j'en sortie une longue robe de nuit blanche en soie. Je la détachai du cintre que je jetais sur le lit et sortis en une seconde de la chambre. Je la donnai à Caroline qui la fixais étrangement.

-En faite, je ne préfère pas, je vais rentrer chez moi... avec mes vêtements.

-Je t'y emmène Caroline !

-Non... non tout va bien...

-La dernière fois que tu es rentré seule, tu t'es faite enlevé... Je refuse que cela ce reproduise !

Elle soupira et mis son tee-shirt en sortant de la chambre lentement, je remarquais qu'elle boitait légèrement. Puis elle commença à descendre les escaliers, je la suivais, m'assurant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle ne tomberait pas, j'entendais son souffle lent et je m'inquiétais. Quand Klaus se posta devant elle, elle tenta de le repousser d'un coup du le torse, elle soupira bruyamment et le contourna, quand je crus qu'elle tombait, je posais brusquement mes mains sur sa taille pour la retenir, j'entendis un grognement s'échappant des lèvres de Klaus. Je l'a remis sur pieds et la devançai.

-Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici seule Caroline...

-Stefan je t'ai dis que...

-Non, il a raison, pour une fois... Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, Love !

-C'est ça ! Stefan, on y va ?!

Je pris son bras en souriant et sortit du manoir, elle avançait les yeux dans le vide, et je m'en rendis bien vite compte et lui demandais tout en marchant :

-Qui a-t-il ?

-C'est Klaus qui a manigancé tout ça... et au fond, j'aurais préféré que non... Je le déteste... mais il fait tout pour ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais lui pardonner tout ce qu'il fait ? Dis-moi, pourquoi simplement je devrais le remercier...

-Il t'a sauvé !

-Je m'en fiche puisque c'est lui qui à fait tout ça !

-Mais pourquoi te faire subir cela... pour finalement t'en sauver...

-Réfléchis Stefan, le jour où Tyler m'a mordu... c'était Klaus qui lui avait demander... Et ne le défends pas !

Je soupirais, elle avait sûrement raison. Il aurait tout à y gagner, il l'a sauvait, elle lui en était tellement reconnaissante sachant qu'elle aurait été tué alors elle lui aurait sauté dans les bras et lui aurait tout pardonné. Il aurait ce qu'il voulait, Caroline.

-Pourquoi on se déteste à ce point, pourquoi moi je me bats avec lui et vous non ! C'est à vous qu'il a fait le plus de mal ! Pourquoi je dois me battre avec lui à chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion ?!

Elle s'était arrêté et me fixait des larmes dans les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas ressentir autant de colère pour lui ! A chaque fois que je le vois, je veux lui trancher la gorge, la seule chose qui m'empêche de le tuer, c'est que s'il meurt... nous aussi !

-Toi tu n'es plus en danger...

-Toi si ! Elena aussi ! Damon... la mère de Bonnie ! Je ne peux pas le tuer... mais le jour où ce lien est briser, crois-moi ! Je lui arracherais le cœur après l'avoir mis or de danger de me nuire ! Qui puisse y être proche, qui puis-je me mettre à dos... je le ferais !

Hello tout le monde :D Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé jeunes gens ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre 3 et que mon prochain chapitre ne mettra pas autant de temps à arriver :)

Je vous embrasse tous, laissez des reviews pour votre avis :D

Calie


End file.
